


瞳耀 1

by apicjoker



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicjoker/pseuds/apicjoker
Relationships: 白羽瞳 展耀
Kudos: 13





	瞳耀 1

按照原著的时间线，两人现在都年纪都快到不惑之年了，来一发老夫老妻的日常~

展耀今天被警局请去参加结案报告，从警局出来时已经下午三点多了，想着家里牛奶快喝完了，就顺路拐去去了超市，结账的时候旁边的架子上有刚出的财经杂志，封面上的人他再熟悉不过了。

人人都知道白家可以说是名门望族，尤其是白锦堂，壕出天际，谁知道这货三年前把股份转了一半给弟弟白羽瞳，顺便把一份吓死人家业丢给了弟弟，拉着公孙去环游世界了。

走之前他就交代了一句，管的好就管着，管不好卖了放银行坐吃山空也行………

那会白羽瞳刚刚从警队退下来才两年，两人代孕了一儿一女，开了家私人安保公司奶孩子撸猫日子过得小滋小润的，冷不丁的接了这么大一摊子，也不知道该哭该笑…

展耀倒是云淡风轻的很，你白羽瞳前三十几年靠哥哥养，为了护着你出生入死，名车豪宅飞机玩具似的送你，现在轮到你替他挣养老钱，有什么不对？

于是退休警员白sir变成了白总…

白羽瞳谁啊？他展耀的男人（骄傲脸）熬过了前期的不适，现在倒也把公司管理的井井有条，颇有更甚当年的架势。

展耀顺手拿了一本杂志，刚结完账，电话就响了，他家白总，晚上约会取消，临时有事…

展耀吧，人前是风度翩翩的展教授，心理学大魔王，警界传奇，诚治学府高岭之花，看起来俊美高冷神秘莫测的，其实私下作天作地，撒泼胡闹的事没少做，年芳三十八，至今连内裤都没自己洗过……

展耀心里空落落的，说好了今天一起去吃新开的那家餐厅，现在变成了他一人在家喝牛奶配早上白某人做三明治剩下的土司。

真难吃！

展耀一人闷闷的打开了电视，那边他们家小公主和爷爷奶奶去旅游发了视屏来，小姑娘乖巧的和他说今天去了哪，吃了很好吃的冰淇淋但是真的只吃了几口没有多吃，小姑娘身后，有他们家另外一个皮猴满世界的上蹿下跳的当背景板。

视频结束后展耀心情倒也没那么差了，他去书房抱着本书翻开，白羽瞳那边飞机刚刚落地狗腿的和他汇报叮嘱他自己叫个外卖，他拿起手机悻悻的回了一个“哦”。

在日本刚下飞机白羽瞳如释重负，能回信息就说明没事了，解决了这帮难搞的日本人他就回去好好当他几天的24孝猫奴。

展耀看了一会书，洗了个澡回房间，手机就响了。

“这边谈拢了，明天一早签合同，等我回来。”

展耀又回了一个嗯字。那边马上又来了一条消息。

“你在干嘛呢？”

展耀别扭的回了一句“我困了。”

“那乖乖早点睡吧，明天下午你下课我就去接你。”

“好。”

“爱你~mua～”

展耀承认他们两是肉麻的让人牙酸，但是他乐意，展耀关了灯滑进被子里，莫名其妙的失眠了。

他想他们家小白，哦是老白了。

和他在一起是最舒服的，毫无顾虑，不用思考，因为白羽瞳是这世上唯一一个一心一意对他好的人，他甚至都不用把那些心理学术用来研究他，从十几岁的情窦初开到现在的四十不惑，白羽瞳看他的眼神都没有变过。

白羽瞳这么多年来把展耀宠的无法无法，即使现在他是日理万机的白总，他还是每周都要抽出几天早早下班回家给他做饭洗内裤陪他散步看电影打游戏或者一起接孩子放学打儿子屁股给女儿买新裙子，能带着出差就绝不放在家里，总之从没因为工作冷落过他。

他抓起床头柜上的杂志，临近不惑之年的白羽瞳在照片上看起来不过三十左右的样子，英俊的脸上冷漠淡然，有着这个年纪男人特有的味道，修长健硕的身材包裹在笔挺的西装里看起来有模有样的看起来是个商界精英的样子，只有展耀知道，这家伙在家还是个会和儿子一起穿老鼠睡衣打架的二货。

当然了，他家白boss不穿衣服最好看……

想到这里展耀愣了愣，白羽瞳的身材他一直挑不出毛病，长腿细腰胸肌腹肌整个一标配，他经常陪白羽瞳泡健身房，翻着书一抬眼就有个美男穿着紧身衣表演现场撸铁，汗水和荷尔蒙齐飞，很是赏心悦目…

展耀倒是不怎么锻炼，除了偶尔吃太饱用用跑步机，用他的话说动脑也是运动，很消耗热量的，总之我们展博士完全没有中年发福的迹象，这几年倒是越来越挺拔清瘦，谁能想到他是个离了奶茶火锅蛋糕烤肉炸鸡就没法活的主？再说了，还有某人时不时的拉着他一起做二人运动…

关于二人运动这个问题，展耀很是无奈，这只死耗子的体力40岁和二十几的时候一样好，现在更是因为种种原因还有孩子在家放不开为理由开拓了各种“运动”地点，比如办公室，健身房，车库，偶尔甚至自己翘班还逼着展博士翘课去情趣酒店“不务正业”一个下午。

展耀心痒痒的，嗯，最近他忙着帮警局查案子，他们好长时间没有“运动”了，本来想着今天难得孩子不在两人能二人世界一下的，结果又泡了汤。

展博士尴尬的发展自己有了反应，他无奈的卷着被子，想分散一下注意力，一埋进被子，里面又全都是白羽瞳的味道，这让他更加的心痒难耐。

展博士犹豫再三，选择了冷水解决。才出浴室，手机就跳出了一条消息。

“猫，我好想你啊。”

白羽瞳皮笑肉不笑的闷了一口酒，本来他现在应该在家把他家猫儿剥的光溜溜的一起洗澡一起滚床单酱紫酿紫的，而不是陪一群日本老头喝酒。

白羽瞳越想越窝火，索性交待了几句秘书自己出去透透气，看了看时间，还是忍不住发了讯息出去。

展耀一瞬间心就软的一塌糊涂，他给白羽瞳发了句拜你所赐，半夜要洗冷水澡。

白羽瞳立刻明白了他什么意思，这只猫啊，真是几十年如一日的腹黑。

展耀得意的逗着看的到吃不到的白总，心满意足的关机睡觉……

展耀睡着了，梦里继续着他刚才幻想的事情，在梦里白总还是那么霸道幼稚又可爱，一撩就理智断线全凭本能，展耀虽然叫苦不迭确又忍不住明知故犯………

梦里白羽瞳的吻和温度真实的可怕，展耀迷迷糊糊间想自己真是越老越没节操，都做起这种梦来了。

他被死死的控在床上，但是吻上他的那双唇却很温柔，温柔而且耐心，火热的舌头舔吻着他的唇瓣，缠绵悱恻的勾引着他，他被吻的全身都酥了，亲吻间衣服早被他脱了个精光，然后身上的人开始坏心的咬他，咬他的喉结，咬他胸膛，咬他的肚脐，他被大大地掰开双腿舔着细嫩的大腿内侧，他主动把两条腿挂在他的肩膀，把自己的性器顶在对方的脸上摩挲，白羽瞳张嘴含住性器，舌头大力地舔一下顶端。

展耀舒服的发出一身叹息，他不由自主的开始晃腰，身上的男人尽量满足着他，张大嘴吞咽，舌头舔着铃口，尖锐的快感让展耀不由的揪紧了他的头发。

“啊啊啊啊…”

展耀彻底舒服了，一股一股的精液热热的射在对方温热的嘴里，展耀还在回味刚才的快感时他的后穴被沾着液体的什么东西有些急躁探入。

不对！！

展耀终于在他荒唐的梦中醒来，他猛然睁开眼睛，灯被调的很暗，压在他身上的人不是白羽瞳是谁！！

展耀吓了一跳，张口就要骂，白羽瞳抓准时机吻了上来，带着腥膻气味的舌头在展耀的口腔里尽情凌虐，挣扎间，展耀感觉到自己已经被狠狠的进入了。

昏暗的灯光下，两具肉体饥渴的交缠着，白羽瞳要的很急，下身快速又毫无章法的抽插，捣得湿滑的小穴发出淫媚的水声，肠液和润滑剂溢出结合处，染满穴口，又被肉棒送进体内，再霪靡的抽出来，展耀紧紧的搂着他的脖子，交颈缠绵，抓着他的头发呼吸紊乱的低喃

“你慢点啊，怎么这个时候回来。”

白羽瞳狠狠的动几下缓解了下欲望，捏着他的下巴回答

“心疼你洗冷水澡，回来灭火。”

展耀噗呲一声笑了出了，一把年纪的玩这出，想也知道他的白总搭着私人飞机回来“灭火”，还要连夜飞回去，因为明天还要签约。

谁说老夫老妻不需要浪漫？反正他展耀从来没说过他不喜欢。

展耀奖励般的夹了夹体内的东西，换来身上男人越发狂乱的狂插操弄，肆虐的尖锐快感令他的眼角流出了生理性的泪水，白皙的双腿被压到胸前，十指紧扣，白羽瞳健壮的身躯整个附上，使得自己更加深入，他激动的亲吻展耀迷乱的脸庞，变换角度撞击肠壁，下体不受控制的耸动，蠕动收缩的肠道吞咽着的肉棒，啪啪的肉声交合声刺激着他觉得怎么都不够…

展耀这几年在床上这档子事上最大的变化就是从青涩害羞到食髓知味，他热情的回应着白羽瞳的吻，抚摸着他汗湿的后背，在他耳边嗯嗯啊啊一会要快一会要慢，抬着腰把自己最敏感的凸起往坚硬的肉柱上送，没几下被操的受不了了又缩着嫩肉想逃，可惜被白羽瞳控在身下怎么都移不开半分，到最后只能双眼无神的任人摆布。

白羽瞳低下头狠狠的啃咬身下这只磨人的小猫，脖子到胸膛尽是或深或浅的吻痕齿痕，乳头被吸的又红又肿瘙痒疼痛，体内要命的点被狠狠的撞了一下，展耀像被电到似的，颤抖的射了出来…白羽瞳压着他动了好几十下，也终于消停了下来。

一阵厮磨后两人一起去了浴室，白羽瞳忙着把他刚射进去的东西从里面弄出来，粘稠的液体流的一手都是，他眼色深沉欣赏着被自己蹂躏的一时还没法闭合的肉洞，手指探进去找到那点，才一碰，还未完全从高潮中回过神来的展耀条件反射的夹紧了他的手指…殷红的小穴柔软的吸附他的手指，展耀爽的一点力气都没了，只能迷蒙着眼睛双腿大开任他亵玩…

展耀抬起双手环住了他的脖子，主动舔上了白羽瞳的下唇，双手贴在他健壮的胸前缓缓移动，攀着白羽瞳的肩膀发出低哑的呻吟，低下头咬他的肩膀。

白羽瞳侧过头吻着他的耳廊，握住他的腰把他的身体微微举高，坚挺的欲望对准翕动的入口诱惑地磨擦。

“又想要了？”

展耀这么多年来早被调教的没什么羞耻心了，白羽瞳精力旺盛的很，玩疯了求饶眼泪基本没什么用，还不如配合的让他操个痛快。

展耀那里实在是痒的难受，他乖巧的贴着白羽瞳低低的要求

“你进来…”

白羽瞳十分“听话”的拉着展耀站起来把他抵在洗手台，揉着不知道是被泡红还是被自己操红的屁股重新顶了进去。

“羽瞳…”

“嗯？”

“这次…还要在里面…”

这只色猫啊！！白羽瞳丝毫不顾忌力道的用肉体撞击出啪啪声…野蛮地抽动撞击着展耀的身体，饥渴的肉壁紧紧纠缠包裹住他的分身，将他吸附进最深处，展耀扭动着柔韧腰枝，嫣红双唇一凑上去就被白羽瞳捕获，从温柔的吸吮到赤裸裸的情色啃咬…他仰起头，让白羽瞳埋进他的颈窝亲吻他的脖子，身体颤栗着不受控制的收缩绞紧，拼命的咬着入侵者，快感如电流一般疾驰着窜过他的瘫软的腰部，他喘着大气在白羽瞳怀中再次高潮，软下身子任那个人把刚刚清理干净的地方重新弄脏。

白羽瞳在他身上趴了一会把自己拔了出来，软着腿把人搀扶回床上擦干身子，细致的处理展耀狼藉的下身，展耀半睁着眼睛看着白羽瞳殷勤的伺候着他，觉得这个老男人真是怎么看都好看。连眼角那丝细纹都性感到不行，展耀凑上去趴在他腿间，把还有着腥膻气味的肉棍含在嘴里，上上下下舔了个干净，白羽瞳一时半会还硬不起来的肉棍被含着吞吐，他舒服的大声喘气，一把把这只作怪的猫提起来和他接吻，在他耳边提醒他等会千万别喊不要…

展耀不以为然的挣脱开他闭着眼睛蹭了蹭他的脖子一下子就睡着了，白羽瞳哭笑不得的看着又有反应的下身，自作自受，他白羽瞳贯的…

最后还是心软不忍心叫醒他，看了看时间，苦命的白总要出发了。

展耀似乎有感觉白羽瞳的离开，半梦半醒的抱着白羽瞳的胳膊，嘟嘟囔囔的又下了命令

“明天要来接我下课。”

白羽瞳服服帖帖的说了声好，现在凌晨两点半，他要飞回日本，明天签完合同还要飞回来，接展博士下课。

白羽瞳架着眼皮通知司机可以出发了，出门前看到餐桌上啃了一半的土司和忘记放进冰箱的牛奶，叹了口气，又给司机去了个电话，让他晚半个小时到……

隔天展博士揉着腰起床困难，感叹年纪大了这种“浪漫”真是有点吃不消了，洗漱完毕他暼见了饭桌上的字条，喜滋滋的去厨房端了一碗还温在锅里的皮蛋瘦肉粥出来…

下课后展耀一点也不意外的在办公室看到了窝在沙发上打盹的白某人，白羽瞳听到动静睁开眼睛，展小猫就软软糯糯的给他他一个亲亲。

“这么困啊，回家睡觉，特批你不用煮饭了晚上。”

“那你晚上吃什么呀？一不在家就乱吃。”

“昨天吃不下！晚上叫炸鸡炸鸡。”

“天天不许儿子吃自己磕的那么欢。”

“你管我。”

“回家好好管教你！”白总的手开始不老实…

“白羽瞳你不是应该很累了吗？”

“刚才不是休息过了，炸鸡热量那么高，消耗一下。”

“不要不要，我腰痛。”

“咦，等下不要又洗冷水澡。”

“白羽瞳！”

“走啦走啦，炸鸡要什么味的？”

“辣的辣的！等下再去买个蛋糕。”

“收到！”


End file.
